With the proliferation of IP based services, and Wireless and Fixed operators (TSP, Telecommunication Service Providers) extending their core services over managed and unmanaged Internet services, the need to provide the same level of security, and privacy as provided over their existing networks was paramount. The industry chose to use Internet Protocol Security (IPSec) as the base protocol to extent services from their core networks.
However these services are extended on a peer to peer relationship, ie one IPSec tunnel per subscriber. This can lead to large Virtual Private Network (VPN) farms.
With the introduction of Home node B and e Home node B, femto base stations, groups of subscribers could be supported using one IPSec tunnel. Additional features are also provided with femtocells, such as local IP break out, and service awareness which enhance the user experience. It is possible to extend the concept further to include additional services which have been in the industry such as UMA/GAN devices which also use IPSec tunnels to connect to the core network, and fixed line VoIP (Voice over IP) clients and enterprise systems that use Wireless devices and VoIP clients and need connectivity to TSP's core networks to enhance services and mobility.
It would be advantageous to provide for a device, system and method that addresses, at least in part, one or more of these issues.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.